Terrence Sweetwater/Jacky 50A
Biography Terrence Sweetwater is a character from Battlefield: Bad Company. He is part of the military company called the "Bad Company". He is one of the soldiers who participated in the company's many mission. One of his team mates are Preston Marlowe, and others, but only 3 of them. Terrence is often regarded by George Haggard Junior as his younger brother, always being treated like a younger brother. Terrence is also known by the name Sweets. But although his other name sounds soft, he is actually the smartest of the team, next to Redford himself and wields some of the greatest support guns, such as the M249 SAW and others. Like Preston, he is a Private ranked soldier. Like the other squad members, Terrence has appeared along side Preston and the others in Battlefield: Bad Company ''and the sequel of the game, although the 4 of them doesn't make it to the newer Battlefield games. Class '''Bruiser' *Gains Enraged when attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats. *Vulnernable to Blasters. Blasters deals critical damage to Bruisers. Tactician *Gains Tactical Maneuvers after attacking or being attacked by a Blaster. *Vulnernable to Infiltrators. Infiltrators counter attacks Tacticians. Recruit *Requires 90 Command Points. Recruitment Dialogue *"They call me Sweets. They haven't really tasted a real sweet bullet in the head!" Passives Bad Company *Chance to attack twice in a turn if an ally attacks. *Chance to join an ally's attack, attacks joined does 40% more damage. *If paired with another Bad Company hero, the ally and Terrence have a chance to do a coordinated attack when attacking an enemy. Tactical Approach *Has the strengths and weaknesses of the Bruiser and Tactician class. Team Control *May throw a grenade to an enemy that attacks one of the allies, even allies that are dropped in a distress call, inflicting Burning. Private Support *May provide a covering fire as an attack start when an ally starts to attack an enemy. Battle Supports *May use a random item during a battle that may harm an enemy or buffs the whole team after attacking. **Frag Grenade: Damages an enemy an inflicts Exposed, reducing an enemy's defense by 25%. **Team Healing: Heals all allies by 50% and enables regeneration to all allies. Actions M60 ''' *20 hits. *Ranged gun attack. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Hobbled: Attacks cannot be stealthy. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. *Grants: **(Terrence) Tactical Support: Pre-emptively counters an enemy attack. Counter attacks deal 20% more damage. **(All allies) Tactical Sight: May hit twice a round. '''AKS-74U *5 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Ranged gun attack. *Special properties: **Quick Action: Immidiately grants a free turn after using this action. **Stealthy: Doesn't trigger most counter attacks. *Inflicts: **Warning Fire: Attacks done after this action deals 30% more damage. **Physical Trauma: Non-psychic or magic attacks against targets with this debuff does 40% more damage. Type 88 Sniper *3 hits. *Attacks all enemies. *Ranged gun attack. *Special properties: **Guaranteed Hit: Always hit the target. **Stealthy: Doesn't trigger most counter attacks. *Inflicts: **Critical Panic: Enemies may lose a turn and takes -30% evasion, and in the next turn their attack is reduced by 40%. *Grants: **(All Allies) See The Pro: All allies' attacks cannot miss. M249 SAW *30 hits. *Attacks all enemies. *Ranged gun attack. *Special Properties: **Wild Shots: High chance for the attack to miss. **Ignore Defense: Ignore the enemy's defense during this attack. *Inflicts: **Intimidated: Reduces all stats. **Slowed: Evasion reduced by 25%. **Battle Scars: May be disturbed by the action and may attack an enemy's own ally. Stats *Health: 4/5 *Stamina: 5/5 *Attack: 4/5 *Defense: 3/5 *Accuracy: 4/5 *Evasion: 2/5 Team-Up Bonuses *Alias-less: Sweetwater, is sweetly real. *Big Guns: M249+other machine guns are big. *Battlefield: Bonus for bringing 2 characters from the Battlefield franchise. *Safety First: He wears a helmet. Heroic Battle *Preston Marlowe+Terrence Sweetwater Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Battlefield